Besos robados
by AngieHeartCullen
Summary: Por culpa de un castigo tendrá que volver a Forks, allí conocerá el amor y el dolor, ¿de la mano de quién? De Jacob Black, el alto, moreno, fuerte y guapísimo . ¿El problema? El tiene veintiséis y ella dieciséis, además de que él es el novio de su hermana, Bella. Los personajes no me pertenecen. (Todos humanos) Sumary completo dentro...
1. Summary

Summary:

Después de tantos años Renesmee se muda a Forks junto a su hermana Bella obligada por su madre, Reneé al ver la actitud despreocupada de la muchacha, siempre de fiesta en fiesta.

A la chica no le quedará de otra que aceptar la imposición de su madre e irse a vivir junto a su reservada y tímida hermana a la que hace años que no ve.

Ella acostumbrada a la vida en la ciudad, no aceptará para nada el encapotado y siempre lluvioso pueblo.

La muchacha conocerá allí el amor y dolor, ¿de la mano de quién? Del moreno, alto, fuerte y buenísimo Jacob Black, un hombre de veintiséis años, pero ella sabe que el nunca se fijaría en una niña de dieciséis además de que al fin consiguió que le aceptara el amor de su vida Bella, la hermana de Nessie.

¿Pero que pasará cuando las chispas surjan? ¿Qué será más fuerte?

Nessie sabe que él es el amor de su vida y se lo va a hacer ver, aunque sea a través de Besos Robados...


	2. Mi vida va a cambiar en Forks

POV RENESMEE

La discoteca estaba abarrotada de gente, mi mejor amiga Helen, una chica morena, alta, delgada, ojos marrones, y muy extrovertida, y yo estábamos bailando en el centro de la pista, desde que la había conocido esa es mi rutina, salir de fiesta un día sí y otro también, emborracharme y llegar al amanecer a casa, dónde mi "simpática" madre me espera para darme el sermón en mitad del dolor de cabeza. Genial, siempre la misma monserga, que si "Renesmee, tienes que madurar" o "Esto no son comportamientos para una señorita de tu clase" o esta es buena "Tú hermana Bella no hacia eso a tu edad" ¿A quién le importa lo que hacía a los dieciséis mi aburrida hermana? A mí no.

-Eh, mira Nessie.- dijo señalando a un tipo que estaba en la barra, era guapo pero nada del otro mundo.- No para mirarte el trasero.

-No creo.- respondí girando disimuladamente, era cierto, el tipo no dejaba de mirarme las piernas, que las tenía descubiertas pues solo llevaba un minivestido azul marino con la espalda descubierta y brillante.- Creo que tienes razón.

-Venga, tíratelo.- definitivamente mi amiga tenía alguna que otra copa de más encima. Ella no era virgen y pensaba que yo tampoco, pero para mí por muy alocada que fuera, la virginidad era importante perderla con alguien especial.

-Helen…

-Como si fueras virgen, además el tipo tiene su encanto, voy a pedir otra bebida, y a lo mejor te lo quito.- se dirigió a dónde estaba el tipo moviendo las caderas descaradamente.

En menos de dos minutos estaba liándose con él, ya tenía plan para la noche y yo no me encontraba de ánimos para más fiesta.

Iba a salir del lugar cuando alguien tiro de mí a la fuerza, grité pero con la música tan alta no se escuchó, era un hombre, su aliento destilaba un horrible olor a alcohol.

Empezó a acercarme a su cuerpo mientras yo forcejeaba por soltarme, esto nunca me había pasado y a decir verdad estaba cagada de miedo.

-¡Suéltame!- dije forcejeando, intentando salir de su agarre.

El tipo más se pegaba a mí, ¡Qué pesado!, ¿no entendía que yo no quería nada con él?

Entonces, como caído del cielo, apareció el hombre más guapo que haya visto en mi vida y lo empujó lejos.

-¿No sabes respetar a las mujeres?- le dijo mientras lo mandaba lejos, el tipo evaluó las posibilidades que tenía de ganar en su estado contra ese hombre musculoso, de dos metros que me había salvado, así que se marchó.

-Gracias.- le dije intentando que se me escuchara por encima de la música tan alta.

Me sonrió, ahora que me fijaba era más guapo aún, tenía unos ojazos grandes, nariz perfecta, piel tostada, y cabello negro. Y yo le sonreí embobada.

Salimos del lugar, yo iba en las nubes, embobada ante semejante hombre que me había salvado.

-Muchas gracias en serio, ese tipo estaba borracho.- dije rápidamente.

-Ya me di cuenta.- volvió a mirarme y yo me perdí en sus ojos.- Por cierto mi nombre es Jacob.

-El mío Renesmee.- el puso una cara rara.- Pero me dicen Nessie.

-Ok, está mejor Nessie.- concedió.

Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades, el me dijo que era fotógrafo, y que estuvo viviendo en La Push, una reserva en Forks. Realmente no escuché mucho, porque me quedaba mirándolo embobada, pero el rato que estuvimos hablando fue maravilloso.

Miré el reloj, las 2:00 am, y me moría de sueño, además de que me sentía un poco achispada.

-Encantada de conocerte Jacob.- le tendí la mano.

-Igualmente Nessie.- me acercó a su cuerpo y me estremecí.- Y ten cuidado con los tipos borrachos.

Claro, yo como una tonta pensando que me iba a besar.

Entré a casa intentando hacer el menor ruido, ni siquiera encendí las luces, caminé descalza con mis taconazos en la mano, pero mi intento fue frustrado cuando se encendieron las luces y mi madre salió con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola mamá.- mierda, ¡que cazadón!- ¿No puedes dormir?

-Eres una desconsiderada.- me gritó tirándome del brazo y a rastras me llevó al salón.- No puedo creer que todas las noches hagas eso, ¿qué ritmo de vida llevas tú?

-Tengo casi diecisiete años, soy joven, ¡me gusta divertirme!

-Llevas una vida de libertinaje.- ya comenzamos con el mismo sermón de siempre.- Yo no te eduqué así.

-Es mi vida, no hago nada malo.- le intenté explicarme pero ella me calló abofeteándome, mi mejilla ardía.

-Esto ya rebasa los límites, niña.- me miraba furiosa.- Te irás, te irás a Forks con tu hermana, lo he estado pensando y es lo mejor.

-Pero…- intenté protestar pero siguió hablando ignorándome.

-Lo he estado pensando e incluso he hablado con ella y me ha dicho que no hay problema, allí terminarás tu estudios.

-¡Eso es injusto!

-¡Cállate!- volvió a gritarme.- Te irás y punto, mañana a primera hora te irás, lo he recapacitado y es lo mejor.

-Eres muy injusta.- me fui de allí corriendo a mi habitación, tendría que preparar mis maletas.

Odio Forks, odio Forks, ¿por qué? Es injusto, ese pueblito pequeño, lluvioso y todo verde.

Y aquí estoy, en un taxi, viendo cómo se aproxima el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Forks", pensando en cómo mi vida va a cambiar, y encima no dejaba de pensar en Jacob.

Jacob… ¿algún día lo volveré a ver?


	3. El prado

POV NESSIE

Me bajé del taxi, el conductor bajó y abrió el maletero, amablemente puso mis cuatro maletas de ropa, tres de zapatos y dos de maquillaje en el suelo, ¡sí! Todo eso, aparte de todo lo que me dejé en Phoenix, me encantaba ir de compras, en eso y en fiestas usaba la tarjeta de crédito que papá me regaló antes de divorciarse de Reneé.

-Nessie.- canturreó Bella saliendo con los brazos extendidos para abrazarme.- ¡Estás enorme!

-Es lo que tiene cuándo no nos vemos desde hace… ¿diez años?

-Claro…- miró mis maletas.- ¿Todo eso?

-Y más que hay en casa, ya lo iré trayendo.- me volví para pagarle al conductor.- ¿Sales de fiesta o sigues con tu afición a aburrirte?

-Ness… sabes que a mí no me gustan esas cosas.- se quedó pensativa.- Creo que te gusta ese ritmo de vida por baja autoestima.

-¿Disculpa?- me mosqueé.- ¿Baja autoestima Bella? ¿En serio te ganas la vida psicoanalizando a la gente? Porque se te da fatal, si yo tengo baja autoestima, entonces las ranas tienen pelos y como no tienen mi autoestima está perfecta, ¿captas?

-Vale…- dijo cogiendo las maletas mientras oí que murmuraba un "Entonces tendrán pelos…" que decidí ignorar.- ¿Entramos?- asentí y cogí el resto.

Había dado en el clavo y eso me molestaba terriblemente, yo siempre había sido tímida y extremadamente vergonzosa, por eso había sido el blanco perfecto para las risas y burlas en la escuela incluso en los primeros años de instituto en los que conocí a Helen y me desinhibí, "¡la vida es corta!", "¡Hay que quitarse la timidez de encima!", palabras de la propia Helen, así que le hice caso, renové mi vestuario por otro más chic y variado, y comencé a maquillarme y hablar con la gente, y con Helen a ir de parranda.

-Esta va a ser tu habitación.- dijo mostrándome la del final del pasillo.- Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Gracias hermana.- la abracé.

La habitación estaba muy bien, era espaciosa, no tanto como la de Phoenix pero me gustaba, Bella tenía muy buen gusto para decorar. Indudablemente.

Acomodé en menos tiempo de lo previsto toda mi ropa en el gran armario, mi maquillaje en el tocador de madera, y llevé mis utensilios como cepillo de dientes, dentífrico, champú, etcétera, etcétera…

Me dirigí al salón dónde estaba mi hermana hablando animadamente por teléfono con alguien.

-Claro, me encantaría que vinieras.- estaba feliz.- ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos!- silencio.- Ok, adiós…

-¿Algún novio?- pregunté sonriendo pícaramente, mi hermana se quedó mirando a la nada con una sonrisa.

-Ahora no, pero quizás...

-Guay, a si yo ya no seré el blanco para que me psicoanalices, ¡Gracias, Dios mío, escuchaste mis suplicas!- levanté los brazos teatralmente.

-No seas boba.- me despeinó el cabello.

Me duché para quitarme la tensión del viaje y me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camiseta ajustada verde con las letras "LOVE YOU" en grande y mis unas bailarinas grises que se abrochaban en el tobillo, para mi cabello, dejé que mis castaños rizos cayeran por mi espalda y me puse un pañuelo rosa a modo de felpa y sujeto detrás del cuello.

Salí de casa a pasear, en los años que yo había estado viviendo en Forks, uno de los lugares que más me gustaban era un prado que había cerca que estaba lleno de flores, sinceramente me encantaba, podía pasarme allí la vida entera.

El lugar seguía igual como lo recordaba, absolutamente hermoso y tranquilo, definitivamente lo había echado de menos en Phoenix, aquí siempre que me sentía mal por algo venía.

Este era mi lugar, desde que lo descubrí yo sola, el día en que me perdí en el bosque y comencé a llorar desesperadamente antes que Charlie, mi padre, me encontró, venía todos los días y contemplaba las flores mientras dibujaba, me encantaba dibujar, cosa que lo sigo haciendo aunque nunca lo admitiré, porque para mí la Nessie de antes quedó en el pasado el día en que decidí que nadie iba a burlarse de mí.

Me senté entre tantas flores mientras me recargaba sobre mis antebrazos y tomaba el sol que, hoy, había en Forks. Tanta paz y tranquilidad…

POV JACOB

Estaba decidido, la amaba, desde que tenía quince años y me tuve que ir de Forks, más concretamente de La Push, sabía que la adoraba. Mi hermosa, reservada y torpe Bella. Ese día no pude confesarle mi amor, pero ahora que he regresado haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que me ame tanto como yo a ella.

Terminé de hablar con ella por teléfono, su voz era igual de dulce, y quedamos de vernos para cenar en su casa, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Así que vas a cenar con Bella Swan?- preguntó Seth.- ¡Qué morro que tienes, acabas de llegar y ya tienes una cita!

-Para que veas, que suertudo que soy.- le di una colleja de broma.

-¿Vas a hacer fotos por ahí?- preguntó mirando la cámara de fotos que llevaba encima.

-Claro, ¿qué más si no?- dije, pensaba dirigirme a uno de los sitios más hermosos de todo Forks, un prado con flores de todo tipo, serían bonitas para la portada de un anuncio de un producto.

Llegué en poco tiempo, ya iba mirando a todos lados a través de la cámara viendo el mejor ángulo para fotografiar, entonces algo o más bien alguien captó mi atención, me acerqué sin hacer ruido, tenía los ojos cerrados, era una muchacha hermosa, comencé a fotografiarla, me resultaba muy conocida.

Entonces la muchacha abrió los ojos, unos ojos chocolates que reconocería desde el primer momento en que los vi.

-¿Tú?- preguntó sorprendida.


	4. Daños colaterales

POV JACOB

Estaba hermosa, la había extrañado tanto.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunté mirando sus hermosos ojos.

-Pues nada, que mi hermana ha salido y cómo no se ha llevado el móvil.- hizo una graciosa mueca.- Pues estaba buscándola.

-Tranquila Bella, no creo que se vaya a perder.- me reí.- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermana?

-Renesmee.- contestó.- Es un nombre raro.

-Pues ya se de dos personas que se llaman así.- recordé a la muchacha de la discoteca.- ¡Vaya si es raro, parece un trabalenguas!

-Sí…- volvió a mirarme.- Estoy muy contenta de que estés de vuelta, te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también a ti Bells.- nos abrazamos.

"_No sabes cuánto" _– pensé mientras inspiraba el olor de su cabello.

-Has cambiado mucho, ¿vas al gimnasio?

-Bueno, uno que sabe cuidarse.- sonreí.- En cambio tú sigues igual.

Se sonrojó, sus blancas mejillas tornaron a un suave rosa, se veía completamente hermosa.

-Antes de que te fueras dejamos algo pendiente, ¿recuerdas?- me miraba fijamente, sabía a lo que se refería.

Unos días antes de saber que me tenía que ir decidí que ya no podía callarme y tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, que la quería muchísimo y le iba a pedir que aceptara ser mi novia.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo…- creo que incluso hasta me sonrojé.

-Bien, Jacob, pregúntamelo.- me tomo suavemente de las manos.- Se que fue hace mucho tiempo…

-Bella, ¿te gustaría ser mi… novia?- le dije rápidamente.- Por favor no me hagas repetirlo que me da corte…

-¡Sí!- se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó.- ¡Joder, sí que te has tardado!

-Once años para pedírtelo.- la besé, fue un beso feroz, cargado de fiereza y urgencia dónde nuestras lenguas luchaban- Supongo que soy un poco torpe para eso.

-Sí, eso parece…- sonrió contra mis labios.

-Te amo Bella.

POV RENESMEE

Me fui a casa dónde me encontré a una Bella muy sonriente, sonriente de más, no parecía ella.

-¿Y bien?- me acerqué.- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿El qué?- me preguntó con una sonrisa de boba.

-Pues la sonrisa, tú tarareando una canción mientras estás preparando comida para un ejército.- señalé las bandejas que había preparada.

-Ness, ¡estoy tan contenta!- canturreó.- ¿Te acuerdas del amigo que te dije que regresó?

Algo de eso recordaba, pero no sabía muy bien la verdad. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Me ha pedido que seamos novios.- me contó mientras movía algo en la cacerola.- Y he aceptado.

-Guau, eso sí que es rapidez.- alcé una ceja.- ¿Acaba de llegar y ya hasta novia se ha echado?

-Pues tampoco tanto.- hizo una mueca.- He esperado once años a que me lo pida, ¿puedes creer?

-Guau, eso si no lo esperaba.- sonreí.- ¿Y puedo saber quién es el desafortunado blanco futuro de tus psicoanálisis?- bromeé.

-¡Oye!- me dio un pequeño codazo.- Ya lo conocerás… esta noche.

-Con razón tanta comida.- cogí un poco de nata del pastel que estaba preparando y me la comí.- En fin, voy a subir a mi habitación, esta noche tendré que conocer a mi futuro cuñado.

-Qué bien suena eso… ¿verdad?- enserio esta no se parecía en nada a mi hermana. Yo solo me reí y subí a mi habitación.

…

…

…

Me arreglé para la gran cena en la que iba a conocer al novio de mi hermana, el cuál desconozco hasta el nombre, no sabía que mi hermana estaba enamorada.

"_Tampoco es que haya hablado mucho con ella en estos últimos años"_- recapacité y era verdad siempre la había "Culpado" de no haberse ido conmigo, quizás por eso le tomé un poco de rencor, en esa época la necesitaba mucho, y más cuando comenzó el instituto y mi total descontrol, más de una vez estuve ingresada por desmayos y bajadas de azúcar, y es qué tenía un gran descontrol alimentario, o bulimia como lo llamaban.

"_Bulimia"_

"_Bulimia"_

Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza como si de un disco rayado se tratase, esa época fue dura, cuando algo me estresaba empezaba a comer cómo una loca, y después me entraba la gran culpa, la maldita culpa de saber que me iba a hacer mal todo eso y me provocaba el vómito.

La primera vez, me sentía miserablemente mal, no paraba de llorar, pero cuando ya llegó la segunda, tercera y cuarta vez ya no sentía nada.

"_Pero eso ya pasó Nessie"_- me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez y era verdad esa etapa de mi vida es agua pasada, después conocí a Helen, mi mejor amiga, y a la que por cierto no he llamado, ¡Me va a matar!

Cogí mi móvil, tenía diez llamadas perdidas, la mayoría de Helen, marqué rápidamente su número, lo cogió enseguida.

_-¡Vaya zorra que estás hecha!_- confirmado, estaba furiosa.- _Te vas y ni siquiera puedes decirle un puto adiós a tu mejor amiga._

-Lo siento Helen.- me disculpé.- Mi madre se ha cansado y me ha enviado con la aburrida de mi hermana.

-_No me lo puedo creer_.- gritó.- _La bruja de tu madre ha cumplido su amenaza…_

-¡Eh!- le regañé.- Aunque esté enfadada con ella sigue siendo mi madre…

_-¡Es injusto!-_ se quejó.- _¿Con quién voy a salir de parranda ahora?_

-Yo que sé Helen…- hablaba mientras movía entre mis dedos un delineador de ojos.- Peor lo tengo yo que estoy en este aburrido pueblo…

-_Pero, podremos hablar por teléfono o vernos por cámara, ¿verdad?_

-¡Claro!- afirmé.- Pero ahora tengo que bajar a la cena en la que mi hermana me va a presentar a su novio.

_-¿La aburrida?_

-Claro.- rodé los ojos.- ¿Quién si no?

-_Pues espero que no te aburras porque a lo mejor es otro aburrido_.- empezó a reírse.

-Muy graciosa Helen, bueno tengo que colgar.- hice una mueca.- Hablamos luego, ¿ok?

-_Ok, bye_.

-Adiós.

Colgué y me di el último vistazo en el espejo, me vestí con un pantalón vaquero negro, una camiseta ajustada con el hombro descubierto de color rojo, unas botas altas de tacón color negras, preferí dejar mi cabello suelto y ponérmelo a un lado, y me maquillé suavemente, sólo que resalté mis labios con un poco de rojizo.

Tocaron al timbre, debía ser el novio de Bella, era extraño pero me sentía, como nerviosa… no sé por qué.

"Es normal, vas a conocer al novio de tu hermana"- intentaba buscar teorías en mi cabeza.

Me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación, había una gran moto negra estacionada enfrente de mi casa.

Salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras con cuidado, no era que yo fuera patosa ni nada por el estilo pero no quería caerme.

Mi hermana estaba sentada en el sofá besándose con su, supongo, que novio muy apasionadamente, vamos que los podría subir a mi habitación y ellos montárselo en el salón tan tranquilamente.

Había algo en el que me resultaba conocido, ¿de qué?, quizás lo mejor era salir de dudas.

Suavemente carraspeé imitando tos y se separaron bruscamente, yo no podía sentirme más avergonzada que en este momento por haber interrumpido.

-Oh, Nessie, ven.- dijo e hizo gestos con la mano.- Te quiero presentar a mi novio.

Él lentamente se giró, la sorpresa se remarcó en su rostro cuando me vio, era él, mi salvador en aquella fiesta y del que yo me había enamorado a primera vista, el novio de mi hermana…

-Mucho gusto, Renesmee.- dije tendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Jacob.- cuando me tomó la mano un chispazo recorrió todo mi cuerpo lo que provocó que la apartara rápidamente.

-Bien, pues ahora que os conocéis.- intervino mi hermana.- Podemos servir la cena.

-Cla…claro.- tartamudeé como una idiota.

…

…

...

-¿No tienes hambre, Ness?- preguntó Bella al ver que estaba prácticamente jugando con la comida, se me había pasado el apetito.

-La verdad es que no mucha.- dejé el tenedor en la mesa.- Me encuentro un poco cansada, debe de ser por el viaje.

-Seguro.- opinó Jacob mirándome fijamente.

-Creo que me voy a dormir.- me levanté de la mesa.

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo decepcionada Bella, que tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Jacob.

-Sí.- miré fugazmente sus manos y sentí algo dentro de mí romperse, ¿porqué? Lo acababa de conocer pero sentía algo muy fuerte por él ya, no me quiero ni imaginar que será de mí cuando pase aquí más tiempo.- Encantada de haberte conocido Jacob.

… Play music: A mil por hora de Lynda

Subí a mi habitación, no sé lo que me pasaba, nunca me había sentido así, eran tantas emociones, tan confusas, esta situación era tan desesperante.

Me tumbé en la cama, con la cabeza debajo de mi almohada, tenía ganas de gritar, de gritar tan fuerte que mi garganta ardiera, pero me controlé, bastante bien he de decir.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto escuché el rugido de una moto, me asomé disimuladamente a la ventana y ya no estaba. Jacob se había ido.

Suspiré, era la primera vez que me sentía así, era la primera vez que me había enamorado y tenía que ser de él…

Una solitaria lágrima se escapó y se deslizó por mi mejilla derecha hasta llegar a mis labios, pude notar el sabor a sal.

Sentía una profunda opresión en el pecho, y sabía que lo iba a volver a hacer.

Salí cuidadosamente de la habitación, había escuchado a Bella encerrarse en la suya, no la quería alarmar.

"_No lo hagas"_

"_No merece la pena"_

"_Vas a tirar a la basura mucho esfuerzo"_

"_Eres una cobarde"_

"_Afronta los problemas como las personas normales"_

"¡Cállate!"- le grité a mi conciencia, en estos momentos ya no sabía lo que estaba bien o mal, solamente quería olvidarme.

Abrí el frigorífico, las manos me temblaban, lo iba a hacer de nuevo, lo iba a volver a hacer y lo peor es que me daba igual.

Saqué del congelador una gran tarrina de helado de chocolate y una gran cuchara y subí a mi habitación.

Abrí rápidamente la tapa, hundí con fuerza la cuchara dentro y rápidamente me la lleve a la boca, así una y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas.

Tenía la boca llena de chocolate, ya no cabía nada más en mi estómago pero seguía comiendo como si fuera un robot y me controlaran.

Así fue desapareciendo el helado y mi sentimiento de culpa iba en aumento, sentimiento que hacía tanto tiempo que no había tenido.

Fui rápidamente al baño, me arrodillé junto al inodoro, rápidamente levante la taza, introduje mis temblorosos dedos en la garganta y lo volví a hacer.

"_Volví a caer"_


	5. Recuerdos dolorosos y primer día

POV RENESMEE

Desperté cuando sonó el despertador, anoche ni siquiera me había molestado en quitarme la ropa y ponerme el pijama, ni mucho menos en desmaquillarme, la verdad no me encontraba de ánimos para nada.

Me miré en el espejo, esa no era yo, no podría ser yo, había sido como volver a ese tiempo dónde tenía tantos complejos, era como volver a la tormenta después de haber estado en calma.

Tenía mi castaño cabello enmarañado, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, por mi cara todavía se percibía el rastro de lágrimas secas, la máscara y pintura de ojos están esparcidas, lo que quedaba de pintalabios estaba totalmente esparcido por mi boca hasta llegar a la barbilla, parecía un completo payaso.

"_Siento lástima de mí misma"_

¡Y sí! Recordaba perfectamente mi impulso de anoche, había tirado tanto esfuerzo a la basura, tanto apoyo que me había brindado mi madre en esa época, el esfuerzo de mi alocada, y por aquel entonces, nueva amiga Helen por que saliera adelante…

Otra solitaria lágrima se escapó de mis ojos e hizo el recorrido que hicieron anoche a borbotones las otras lágrimas hasta llegar a mis labios y volver a sentir la presión en el pecho.

"_Bulimia"_

"_Bulimia"_

"_¡Otra vez no!"_

Preparé rápidamente mi ropa y toallas para darme un baño, lo necesitaba, necesitaba relajar mis músculos en un baño, da igual lo largo que fuera, simplemente olvidarme un poco.

…

…

La bañera ya estaba llena y el agua en su punto, lentamente fui entrando y dejando que hiciera el efecto relajante que esperaba. Y funcionó.

Mis músculos se fueron destensando y mi cuerpo se fue poco a poco relajando.

Pero mi mente otra vez volvió a traicionarme y a recordarme ese mal tiempo que quería con todas mis fuerzas olvidar, que me hacía daño recordar.

**FLASH BACK**

"_**Ya había comenzado como hábito regular, el calmar mi ansiedad comiendo, pero después la culpa me invadía, un día estaba en el servicio, había tenido otro ataque de ansiedad, entraron otras muchachas y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas.**_

_**-Pues sí, una chica me dijo una forma para comer mucho y no engordar ni un gramo.- dijo una.**_

_**-Pues debe ser haciendo un milagro…- replicó la otra.**_

_**-Es súper fácil, solo tienes que sacar la comida por dónde entró, es decir provocándote el vómito.- respondió otra chica.**_

_**-¿Tú sabías ese método?- le preguntó la chica del principio.**_

_**-Sí, pero nunca lo he probado…- y salieron del baño.**_

_**Yo salí de dónde estaba encerrada, por probar no perdía nada, a lo mejor ese método que dijo la chica funcionaba, ¿qué daño me iba a hacer intentarlo?"**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Me sumergí entera en el agua, recordé el comienzo de mi "auto-destrucción", sabía que estaba mal, pero es cómo una adicción, no podía parar.

Cuando ya noté la falta de aire volví a sacar la cabeza y a respirar profundamente.

**FLASH BACK**

"_**Las cosas en casa se fueron complicando más y más, por un lado mamá seguía queriendo a papá, pero no lo iba a conocer y por otro, papá ya conoció a otra mujer, Sue, ella lo amaba, y él la amaba, ya había olvidado lo que una vez sintió por mamá, según lo que me contó Sue, ella tenía dos hijos, uno llamado Seth que vivía en La Push y otra llamada Leah que vivía fuera del país. En esa casa reinaba la armonía como nunca sucedió en la nuestra.**_

_**Reneé lloraba por los rincones, aunque siempre que quería hablar con ella, se alejaba de mí y eso me entristecía, para colmo en la escuela tampoco iba mejor, comencé a desconcentrarme muchísimo, a llamarme la atención los profesores por mi comportamiento indiferente.**_

_**Y como siempre recurría a la comida para sentirme "mejor", y luego volvía a hacer lo mismo, la misma rutina, vomitar…" **_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla blanca, como fuera un zombi llegué a mi habitación y me encerré.

Me sequé y me puse la ropa interior, hoy en teoría era mi primer día en el instituto, no tenía ganas de nada, pero en fin.

Me miré en el espejo, sabía que si no quería que se enterara nadie de lo que me ocurría debía de cambiar esa cara de muerta viviente que traía desde anoche.

Me vestí con una blusa de tirantes anchos negra con unos botones en el centro en la que hice un nudo, una falda rosa de vuelo que quedaba más arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón de plataforma negros.

Me maquillé y cubrí las ojeras que tenía por no haber dormido la noche anterior nada, creo que hice un buen trabajo porque solo si lograba poner una gran sonrisa nadie sospecharía en lo más mínimo que algo me pasaba.

Suspiré audiblemente, me puse una chaqueta negra que combinaba con mi conjunto y cogí mi bolsa y salí de la casa rápidamente, tenía que darme prisa si quería llegar a tiempo.

Parece que hoy la suerte me sonreía porque logré pillar un taxi libre y llegué a solo cinco minutos de comenzar la clase.

Fui corriendo hasta la secretaria donde me entregó el papel junto con mi horario, me quedé sorprendida, Bella me había apuntado en arte y fotografía. Ella sabía que me encantaba pero nunca le dije que lo dejé…

-Muchas gracias.- le dije a la secretaria antes de marcharme a mi primera clase, que era la de arte.

Llegué al aula, allí estaban todos en grupos charlando sentados en las mesas, otros utilizando su teléfono móvil, o simplemente haciéndose bromas.

-Hola.- me saludó una muchacha rubia, de ojos azules.- Mi nombre es Jane, ¿tú debes de ser…?

-Renesmee.- aclaré.- Mi nombre es un poco raro así que llámame Nessie o Ness.

-Ok, Ness.- sonrió.- Como eres nueva y tal, si quieres vente con nosotros.- señaló a la mesa del fondo dónde había varios chicos hablando animadamente.

-¿En serio?- pregunté observándolos.- No quiero molestar.

-Tonterías…- hizo un gesto gracioso con la mano y me arrastró literalmente a la mesa.- Hola chicos esta es Nessie, la nueva.

-Hola…- los saludé tímidamente.

-¿Nessie?- preguntó la chica de pelo corto negro, que apuntaba a todos lados, tenía los ojos de color avellana muy bonitos.- Extraño nombre, me llamo Alice.

-En realidad me llamo Renesmee.- hice una mueca.- Prefiero Nessie o Ness.

-Yo soy Rosalie.- dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules muy hermosa a decir verdad.- Y el es Emmett, **mi **novio.

Me hizo gracia ver como marcaba territorio, diciendo que el grandullón de ojos azules y pelo corto negro era su novio, cómo si yo fuera un peligro comparada con ella.

-Mensaje captado.- bromeé.- Lástima yo que pensaba pedirle una cita…

-¡Eh!- se quejó Rosalie mientras todos nos empezamos a reír.

-Yo soy Félix.- dijo otro grandullón, pero este de ojos marrones y cabello castaño.- Y ella es Heidi.- señaló a la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos de un extraño color violeta.

-Chelsea.- dijo señalándose una chica rubia de ojos grises, muy bonita también.- Y él se llama Demetri.- se refirió al chico castaño de ojos azules, también muy guapo.

Se notaban que todos aquellos eran pareja porque iban muy abrazados, excepto dos.

-Yo soy Jasper. – Se presentó el chico rubio de ojos verdes.- El hermano de Rose, y aspirante al amor de Alice.

-Oh… que romántico.- exclamó Alice mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunté al único que no había hablado y parecía que era el que estaba más apartado del grupo.

-Él es mi hermano Alec.- contestó Jane.- No habla casi nunca, siempre está encerrado en su mundo, es complicado…

-¿Es mudo?- le susurré a Jane.

-No, no soy mudo.- respondió el castaño con antipatía, era muy guapo, tenía unos ojos azules muy hermosos pero era un borde. ¿Por qué me trataba así?

-Lo siento…- murmuré.- No quería incomodar con la pregunta.

-No importa.- me susurró Jane.- Siéntate aquí.

-¿No hay profesor en esta clase?- pregunté al ver que no venía nadie.

-No, la verdad es que desde el comienzo del curso no ha venido nadie, por eso es hora libre y se vienen los chicos aquí con nosotras.- me explicó.- Salvo Alec, que él si está en esta clase conmigo.

-Oh.- fue lo único que respondí mientras intentaba poner atención a lo que hablaban para responder algo coherente cuando me preguntaran, pero mi mente estaba lejos del instituto…


	6. Me quedo en Forks

JACOB POV

Me quedé alucinado cuando vi a la hermana de Bella, era ella, la chica de la discoteca a la que salvé del borracho ese.

"_¿Pero qué edad tenía?"_

Esta vez si la pude ver mejor, era muy hermosa, su cabello y ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Bella, y su sonrisa era muy hermosa aunque en sus ojos se notaba, sorpresa, ¿tristeza?, ¿rabia?

"_¿Por qué se sentiría así?"_

…

…

-¿No tienes hambre, Ness?- le preguntó Bella al ver que no estaba comiendo casi nada, tenía la mirada perdida.

-La verdad es que no mucha.- dijo mientras dejaba el tenedor sobre la mesa.- Me encuentro un poco cansada, debe de ser por el viaje.

-Seguro.- concordé y sin querer me quedé observándola más tiempo del que había querido.

-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir.- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Bella.

-Sí.- dijo mirando fijamente a mi mano y la de su hermana que las teníamos entrelazadas, en ese momento sentí un repentino impulso por apartarlas, sonara absurdo pero era como si quisiera protegerla de algo que le hiciera daño, y parecía que esa escena lo hacía.

…

…

Cuando se marchó me quedé un rato observando las escaleras por dónde había subido a su habitación.

-¡Jake!- gritó Bella agitando las manos enfrente de mi rostro.- ¡Estas en las nubes!

-Lo siento Bells, ¿Qué decías?- pregunté saliendo de mi apollardamiento.

-Nada, que me preguntaba si te ibas a quedar ya en Forks.- acarició mi cabello.- Ya sabes, conmigo.

-Supongo que sí.- pensé en lo que tenía que hacer para poder quedarme, tendría primero que buscar un empleo aquí.- Pero antes tengo que conseguir un trabajo.

-Sí… tienes razón.- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Tú eras fotógrafo, verdad?

-A eso me dedico.

-En el instituto de Forks están buscando un profesor para la clase de arte y fotografía.- sonrió abiertamente.- Si tú quieres…

-Eso estaría genial cariño.- la besé.- Genial.

-Es que cuando fui a matricular a Nessie al instituto, me lo comentó el director.

-¿Qué edad tenía tu hermana?- pregunté con el tono de voz más casual que pude poner.

-Dieciséis años, ¿por qué?

-Por nada, es que ya no me acordaba ni como era tu hermana.- esta vez si fui lo más sincero, no me acordaba nada como era. Supongo que porque nunca había sido tan cercano a ella como con Bella.

…

…

Después de haber estado mucho rato hablando y besándonos, me percaté que era tarde y decidí que era mejor marcharme.

-Pero mi amor, quédate.- dijo con las manos debajo de mi camiseta.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, además está tu hermana en casa…

-Seguramente ya está dormida.- me volvió a besar, si no me contenía iba a acabar lanzándome sobre ella, por lo que suavemente la aparte.

-Yo también quiero, pero tendremos tiempo para hacerlo.- le acaricié la mejilla y la besé.- Te quiero Bells.

-Yo también Jacob.- me acompañó hasta la entrada dónde nos volvimos a besar.- Ve con cuidado.

-Yo siempre voy con cuidado.- guiñé un ojo y me fui hacia mi moto.

Bella entró dentro y cerró la puerta principal, mientras que me quedé embobado contemplando las ventanas de la segunda planta de la casa.

"_¿Cuál será la de Nessie?"_

"_¡Pero en qué demonios estás pensando! ¡Te debería importar solamente cuál es la de tu novia, Bella!"_

Arranqué y me fui de allí, a gran velocidad, las carreteras de Forks, y más a estas horas están muy poco transitadas por lo que podía ir rápido.

…

…

Llegué a casa, dónde me esperaba un Billy muy contento, seguramente Seth le había ido con el cotilleo de que ya era novio de Bella Swan.

-Hola papá.- le saludé sonriente.

-Hola hijo.- se frotó las manos, ¡Peligro!- ¿Cómo te ha ido con la chica Swan?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta, **Seth**.

-Ya sabes, el hijo de Harry.- así se llamaba el padre de Seth, que murió trágicamente atacado por un oso cuando estaba de caza.- ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

-Muy bien.- me quité la cazadora negra que traía puesta.- Ya somos novios…

-Oh, muchacho.- golpeó de broma mi brazo con el puño.- Y pensar lo enamorado que estabas de ella cuando eras un crío y ahora lo conseguiste.

-Pues ya ves.- me hice el arrogante, pero sabía que algo le pasaba a mi padre.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te vas a volver a ir?- ya nada me retenía lejos de Forks, mi madre había muerto y mis hermanas habían hechos su vida lejos.

-No, no me voy a ir.- sonreí.- Aquí tengo mi novia y si todo sale bien mi trabajo…

-¿Ya has conseguido un trabajo?

-No, pero dicen que en el instituto de Forks están buscando un profesor de arte y fotografía.- expliqué.- Y yo soy fotógrafo, además no creo que hayan muchos candidatos por aquí.

…

…

Al día siguiente me presenté en el instituto para preguntar sobre el puesto de profesor.

Iba distraído mirando mi móvil, Bella me había dejado un mensaje de texto: "Mucha suerte Jake, te amo"

Iba sonriendo como un idiota mirando el mensaje cuando choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento, iba distraído.- me disculpé mientras apartaba la vista del teléfono.- ¿Nessie?

-Hola Jacob.- sonrió.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo para ha…- me interrumpió otra muchacha rubia que se acercó a Ness.

-Nessie, ven que quiero presentarte a alguien.- iba arrastrándola literalmente.

-Adiós Jacob.- me miró durante unos instantes y juro que por un momento me estremecí, no sé por qué pero cada vez que me mira me siento… extraño.

Me dirigí hasta el despacho del director del instituto, rezando internamente porque me dieran el trabajo, si quería quedarme en Forks tendría que conseguirlo.

-Hola, usted debe de ser Jacob Black.- sonrió amablemente un hombre de unos treinta años de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.- Soy Edward Cullen, esta mañana me ha llamado Bella Swan para recomendarlo.

-Sí, ella fue la que me dijo sobre la plaza vacante que había.- el cobrizo me indico que tomara asiento.- Tengo entendido que ella viene e imparte charlas a los jóvenes.

-Exacto.- se sentó en su asiento.- A veces viene y expone sus nuevos libros sobre psicología.

-Bien.- saqué mi currículum y se lo entregué.

Lo estuvo repasando minutos que para mí parecieron más bien horas, estaba impaciente.

-Felicidades, el trabajo es suyo.- dijo sonriendo levemente.- Si lo ve bien comenzará mañana mismo, llevamos desde el inicio de curso sin profesor en esa materia…

-Por supuesto.

Salí de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya lo tenía todo planeado para quedarme en Forks.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y rápidamente marqué el número de Bells.

-_Hola cariño._- sonó la voz de Bella.

-Bells prepárate porque esta noche tenemos que celebrar.- hablé mientras me dirigía a mi moto.

_-¿Y se puede saber el qué?_- preguntó sorprendida.

-Que me puedo quedar en Forks a vivir.

**¡Hola!**

**Agradezco mucho los comentarios, y las lecturas a la historia…**

**Soy nueva en FanFiction y aún no sé muy bien cómo va todo en esta página.**

**Y nada más, espero que les guste mi historia y dejen algún comentario.**

**¡Lluvia de besos!**


	7. Esta me las vas a pagar Jacob Black

RENESMEE POV

Me encontraba tumbada en la cama con la mirada perdida en el oscuro techo de mi habitación, era ya de noche.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas controlar las lágrimas que me quemaban por salir.

"_Eres una estúpida Renesmee" _

Mis manos estaban en descansando sobre mi abdomen, volví a cerrar los ojos mientras ya la primera lágrima me traicionó y escapó. Sabía que ese era el comienzo.

Mi mente solo recreaba la imagen de esa noche en la que me salvó, de la mañana siguiente emocionada por volverlo a ver, cuando Bella me presentó a su… novio y de hoy que lo volví a ver.

"_¿Porque lo tenía que volver a ver?"_

Tenía su profunda mirada grabada a fuego en mi corazón.

"_¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas así?"_

"_No lo entiendo"_

Extendí mis brazos como si por esa sola acción fuera a poder tocar el techo con la punta de mis dedos, suspiré pesadamente y las dejé caer a ambos lados de la cama, acción que hizo que todos los envoltorios de dulces que había sobre ella se cayeran al suelo.

"_Una vez que empiezas ya no puedes parar, es una reacción en cadena"_

**Flash Back **

_**Me sentía bien, había superado el primer día de clase sana y salva y hasta había conocido a gente nueva, todos o bueno, casi todos amables… todavía no entiendo lo que le sucedía, quizás como dijo su hermana Jane, tenía problemas.**_

_**Todos tenemos problemas y no por eso hacemos sentir mal a los demás.**_

"_Tú te auto destruyes, el por lo menos no se hace daño"_

_**Por lo demás todo estaba bien, o hubiera estado bien si hoy no me hubiera vuelto a topar con un par de ojos oscuros. **_

_**Juro que cuando lo vi creí que mis piernas eran de mantequilla que con solo su mirada se podían derretir y desplomarme al suelo.**_

_**Debería de agradecer a Jane que me hubiera salvado, literalmente, de verlo aunque solo fuera unos segundos más, sabía que me hacía daño.**_

"_Sólo lo conoces de… ¿cuánto?"_

"_Ah, sí, ¡Días Renesmee, días!"_

_**Sabía que lo conocía de muy poco, pero, ¿quién dice que para saber que es tu alma gemela hacen falta años? Nadie.**_

_**Y yo lo sabía, sabía muy bien que no era necesario, porque yo estaba enamorada hasta las trancas de él.**_

_**-¿Quién ese pedazo de bombón que acababas de saludar Nessie?- me dijo Jane mordiéndose el labio de forma seductora.**_

_**-El novio de mi hermana.- dije casi escupiendo las palabras como si me quemaran, lo que me gané que me mirara con la ceja alzada.**_

_**-O sea que tu cuñado.- eso sonaba como el infierno, esa maldita palabra "Cuñado", lo que hizo que tuviera que usar todo mi autocontrol para no fruncir el ceño.**_

_**-Algo así.- mascullé.**_

_**-Pues no veas cómo tiene que ser en la cama, ¡joder que músculos!- hizo gestos como si tuviera calor y ahí si fruncí el ceño.**_

_**-No me interesa saber cómo es la vida sexual de mi hermana.- la verdad es que me daba unos horribles celos de que tuviera vida sexual con Jacob.**_

_**-¿Has visto como se le marcaba su abdomen bien formado con esa camiseta?**_

_**-Jane…**_

_**-¡Oh, vamos!- exclamó.- ¡Cómo si no te hubieras dado cuenta de lo bueno que está!**_

_**-Pues sí, me he dado cuenta de lo terriblemente guapo que es.- grité.- Que me da hasta miedo verlo porque siento que me voy a caer al suelo cuando simplemente me dice "Hola" o cuando me mira con esos ojazos que tiene.**_

_**-Oh, Ness… estás enamorada.**_

_**-Pues no sé cómo es el amor.- me calmé.- Pero si es esto te juro que no lo quiero sentir porque duele como el mismo infierno.**_

_**Jane me sonrió amablemente, mientras que al mismo tiempo volvía a sonar mi teléfono, era Bella.**_

_**Tardé menos de un minuto en hablar con mi hermana, se la escuchaba muy feliz.**_

_**Mi amiga mientras me esperaba sentada en el césped mientras escribía algo en una libreta.**_

_**-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?- preguntó seguramente al ver la cara de funeral que llevaba.**_

_**-No, solamente era mi hermana.- me senté en el césped a su lado.- Esta noche va a celebrar algo con Jacob… su novio.**_

_**-Oh… ya entiendo.- me sonrió de forma comprensiva.- Ya sabes si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy.**_

_**-Gracias.- me puse de pie.- Pero necesito ahora mismo estar sola.**_

_**Y así me marché de allí, parándome de camino en el supermercado, y comprando varias cosas que necesitaba y más…**_

_**Al final compré chocolate por doquier, eso me hacía sentir mejor, comer me relajaba. Mucho.**_

_**Ya volvía a hacer lo que siempre, no comer casi en las comidas normales y pegarme el atracón para luego vomitarlo.**_

_**Y eso fue lo que volví a hacer"**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Me levanté dando tumbos de la cama y comencé a limpiar el estropicio que hice con los envoltorios y chocolate por todas partes.

Cuando acabé bajé al salón y comencé a revolver todos los cajones hasta que por fin lo encontré.

Mis viejos utensilios de pintura.

Volví a subir, me puse una gran camiseta que ya estaba muy vieja y rasguñada pero serviría.

Cuando terminé de preparar el caballete y el lienzo, cerré los ojos unos instantes respirando profundamente.

Coloqué trapos y plástico para que el suelo no se manchara.

Cogí la pintura negra y el gran pincel y comencé a dibujar líneas sin sentido con fuerza como desquitando toda la rabia y la tristeza, tomé la pintura azul y la lancé contra el lienzo lo que provocó que se esparciera entera dejando una gran mancha en mitad de este, después de haber lanzado la pintura verde, magenta y roja, decidí parar, tenía todos los brazos llenos de pintura, de todos colores.

-Mierda… esto tardará en salir.- murmuré mientras me dirigía al baño.

…

…

Después de frotar varias veces con fuerza mis brazos logré que la pintura saliera.

Me iba a dirigir a mi habitación de nuevo pero unos ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo llamaron mi atención.

Silenciosamente me quedé observando desde la baranda de las escaleras sentada, teniendo cuidado de que no se notara mi presencia.

La verdad no sé si es que era masoquista o una idiota directamente porque sabía en el fondo que me iba a encontrar con una escena así y decidí mirar.

Jacob estaba besando apasionadamente a Bella, sus manos estaban en el trasero de ella mientras que ella las tenía debajo de su camiseta, él le fue quitando la blusa a mi hermana.

Ahí sí que me fui de una vez a mi habitación, una cosa era saber lo que hacían y otra muy distinta verlo y a mí no me apetecía presenciar eso.

Llegué a mi habitación corriendo con la mano puesta sobre mi boca para no soltar ningún sollozo por el camino.

Me desplomé en la cama y comencé a llorar de nuevo. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida.

…

…

…

Desperté con el cabello hecho una maraña totalmente, mi reflejo se veía… horrible, al menos no tenía esas horribles ojeras pero los tenía hinchados y rojos por el llanto.

"_En serio si esto sigue así, me voy a quedar sin lágrimas"_

Me fui a bañar, esperando que tuviera el efecto revitalizador que ansiaba para destensar mis músculos.

Desde que estaba en Forks, lo estaba pasando peor que en mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminé me fui a mi habitación y me puse mi ropa interior, y después examinaba minuciosamente todos los posibles conjuntos que podría ponerme. Al final me decidí por unos pantalones vaqueros, de color negros ajustados, una blusa ajustada de color marrón con un cinturón de adorno color dorado, unas botas negras altas.

Me dejé el cabello suelto, con mis, castaños, rizos cayendo en cascada por mi espalda hasta llegar casi a mi cintura, mientras que mi maquillaje se resumió solamente a base de maquillaje y máscara de pestañas.

…

…

Salí de casi sin ni tan siquiera desayunar, no tenía ganas, mi forma de alimentación era una mierda.

"_¿Qué más da?"_

Miré la hora en mi móvil, ya hacía diez minutos que debería de estar en clase.

"_Ahora toca clase de arte y no hay profesor"_

No tendría por qué preocuparme, pero aun así me apresuré y conseguí pillar un taxi que pasaba cerca.

Salí corriendo en dirección a clase, y entré sin siquiera pedir permiso, no habría ningún profesor.

Cuando alcé la vista me quedé prácticamente en estado de shock, ¿qué demonios hace él aquí?

-Disculpe, ¿usted es?- ¿pero qué le pasaba al imbécil este?

-Renesmee Swan.- respondí frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues señorita Swan a mis clases se llega puntualmente.- dijo con despotismo.- Así que se puede retirar.-dijo y miró a toda la clase en general.- ¡Y esto va por todos quien no llegue a tiempo no entra!

-¿Me estas echando?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Exactamente.- señaló la puerta.- Ahora salga de mi clase.

-Perfecto.- dije fríamente, di media vuelta y me fui por dónde llegué.

"_Esta me las vas a pagar Jacob Black"_

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia!**

**Me pareció súper fea la actitud de Jake, ¿por qué habrá tratado así a Ness?**

**En mi perfil tengo puesto en enlace de una especie de tráiler que mostrará un poco lo que va a relatar la historia…**

**Espero reviews…**

**¡Lluvia de besos!**


	8. Primer beso robado

JACOB POV

El café que me había preparado estaba ya completamente helado, no sabía cuántas veces había removido la cuchara dentro, mis ojos estaban clavados en el vacio mientras mi mente divagaba en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Quería encontrarle una respuesta, pero simplemente no la hallaba.

"_No existe nada coherente" _

**FLASH BACK**

_**La cena había transcurrido muy bien, el restaurante que escogí era muy romántico y la compañía no podría ser mejor. Bella.**_

_**-El sitio es espectacular.- tomó un poco de vino.- Me alegro de que te hayan dado el trabajo.**_

_**-Sí… ya tengo todo organizado para poder quedarme.- cogí su mano y le di un pequeño beso.**_

_**Toda la cena transcurrió entre miradas furtivas, suaves roces y sonrisas pícaras. La tensión se podía palpar.**_

_**Estuvimos hablando de todo y nada, temas triviales que amenizaban la noche, hasta que toquemos el tema "Renesmee".**_

_**-Mi madre la obligó a venirse a vivir aquí.- rió suavemente.- Esta chica está hecha una rebelde.**_

_**En ese instante se me vino a la cabeza la noche esa, ella con el vestido que le quedaba tan bien, su sonrisa.**_

"_Quítatela de la cabeza Jacob"_

**En ese momento intenté enfocar mi vista en otra cosa, y Bella se veía realmente hermosa con esa blusa ajustada morada y esa falda entubada negra que marcaba su delineada figura.**

**Así que intenté desesperadamente cambiar el tema.**

**-¿Te he dicho ya que te ves hermosa?- susurré mirándola fijamente a los ojos.**

**-Sí…- sonrió pícaramente.- Pero me gusta que lo repitas.**

**-Te ves completamente hermosa.- ella se mordió sensualmente el labio.**

**Y esa acción sumada a que me estaba acariciando sutilmente por debajo de la mesa, estaba dejando estragos en mi entrepierna.**

**Estaba en mitad de un restaurante lleno de gente, con un enorme bulto creciendo.**

"_Genial"_

**La cena acabó y yo seguía totalmente encendido, llegamos rápidamente, estábamos los dos igual, incluso antes de entrar ya nos estábamos besando apasionadamente.**

**Tras varios intentos intentando abrir la puerta principal lo conseguimos, puse mis manos en sus caderas y mientras nos estábamos besando cerré la puerta de una suave patada.**

**Fui bajando las manos hasta el firme trasero de Bella, mientras ella iba haciendo círculos en mi abdomen, con un rápido movimiento le quité la blusa y la dejé en sujetador de encaje.**

**Ella me cogió de mi camisa y me guió hasta su habitación, allí la cogí y la eché sobre la cama mientras seguía besándola, Bella me iba desabrochando la camisa bruscamente casi arrancando los botones.**

**En unos pocos instantes más estábamos desnudos y ella encima de mí, era lo que había deseado desde que era un adolescente loco de amor por ella, pero no sé, no me sentía… completo.**

**Cerré los ojos por un instante, pero cuando los volví a ver no era a Bella a la que vi si no a Nessie, a su hermana.**

**Era una imagen hermosa tenerla a ella desnuda, acariciándome y besándome, gimiendo.**

**-Te amo Jacob.- jadeó cuando llegamos al climax.**

**-Yo también te amo.- la besé y me dormí.**

…

…

**Desperté, y la primera imagen que vi fue a Bella desnuda y de espaldas a mí cubierta solamente por la sábana blanca.**

**No pude evitar decepcionarme, no sabía por qué, pero en mi interior pensaba que no era a ella a la que le había hecho el amor esa noche.**

"_Nessie"_

"_Joder, eres un maldito pervertido, ¡tiene dieciséis años!"_

**Y encima la hermana de Bella, no puedo estar peor, no puedo pensar en ella de esa forma. Simplemente no.**

**Miré el despertador que tenía en la habitación, eran las cuatro de la mañana.**

**Me vestí en un instante y me marché de allí, lo había hecho por cobardía, lo sabía pero no me gustaría encontrarme con Renesmee en esa situación tan embarazosa.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y en resumidas cuentas eso fue lo que ocurrió, no sabía cómo se me había metido en la cabeza tan rápidamente pero así era.

"_Joder, estoy mal de la cabeza"_

…

…

Llegué más pronto de lo previsto al instituto, hoy era mi primer día y tenía que prepararme. Estaba nervioso.

Casi, solo casi me recordaba a los primeros días de instituto cuando era alumno, pero esto es completamente diferente porque ahora soy yo en contra de una clase llena de adolescentes revolucionados.

Miré la lista de alumnos que había en la clase, pero mi vista solo se enfocó en uno particular: "Renesmee Swan".

Después de todo iba a ser una tortura verla durante tantas horas casi todos los días de la semana.

…

La clase comenzó, para mi sorpresa, más bien alivio Renesmee no había llegado, pero entonces la preocupación empezó a hacer acto de presencia.

"_¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?"_

"_¡Sácatela de esa cabeza dura que tienes Jacob!"_

En ese momento entró ella al aula, se veía, para qué negarlo, hermosa, tantos que incluso podía jurar que muchos estaban babeando por ella. Lamentablemente incluyéndome a mí.

Alzó la vista y se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos con la expresión de confusión marcada en el rostro.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es?- iba a mostrarme todo lo más fríamente posible, incluso si eso implicaba ser un puto cretino.

-Renesmee Swan.- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues señorita Swan a mis clases se llega puntualmente.- dije fríamente.- Así que se puede retirar.- no quería seguir mirándola así que me dirigí a todos.- ¡Y esto va por todos, quien no llegue a tiempo no entra!

-¿Me estás echando?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Exactamente.- señalé a la puerta.- Ahora salga de mi clase.

-Perfecto.- murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

"_Es mejor así"_

…

La clase transcurrió como un maldito infierno, no dejaba de pensar en lo cabrón que había sido. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de mi maldita locura?

"_Ninguna, no tiene ninguna culpa"_

Pero mientras me odiara y la alejara, quizás y solamente quizás no me sentiría como un asqueroso.

Estaba recogiendo todas mis cosas cuando alguien entró, ni siquiera alcé la vista.

-¿Me podrías explicar por qué fingiste no conocerme?- preguntó con esa maldita voz angelical.

No respondí.

-¿Por qué me echaste de clase?- siguió preguntando.

-Llegaste tarde.- mentí.

-Oh, vamos…- frunció el ceño.- A otro con ese cuento.

-Cree lo que quieras.- respondí fríamente.- Aquí no nos conocemos de nada, soy tu profesor y tu mi alumna.

-Eres un idio…- todo pasó muy rápido, no pudo terminar de hablar cuando se desmayó, gracias a mis buenos reflejos la pude coger antes de que se cayera al suelo.

-Nessie…- intentaba hacerla reaccionar.- Vamos Renesmee, abre los ojos.

Al ver que no reaccionaba la cogí en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

-A esta chica lo que le pasa es que le ha dado una bajada de azúcar.- explicó la enfermera.- La dejaremos aquí hasta que despierte.

-Vale.- la enfermera salió de allí, según explicó tenía que resolver algunos asuntos.

…

Pasaron quince minutos en los que no me despegué de ella ni un segundo, me sentía muy mal de verla así.

Cerré los ojos mientras tenía su mano entrelazada con las mías.

En un momento sentí una mano acariciar mi rostro con suavidad, abrí los ojos de nuevo y ella me miraba fijamente, cómo si solo con mirarme supiera todos mis secretos.

Se fue sentando en la camilla con dificultad mientras seguía mirándome, me sonrió tímidamente y me besó.

…

…

**¡Hola!**

**Uff, Nessie se ha lanzado…, ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**¡Mi mejor inspiración: los reviews!**

**¡Lluvia de besos!**


	9. Voy a luchar por ti Jacob

RENESMEE POV

No entiendo, no entiendo porque me echó de esa forma y por qué me trata así. Yo no le he hecho nada malo, pero si quería guerra la iba a tener, porque sí, yo muero por estar con él, porque me diga que le gusto, que me quiere, pero en cambio, ¿qué hace?, me trata como si ni siquiera supiera quién soy.

"_Idiota, es un idiota"_

Pero este idiota me va a tener que dar una muy buena explicación, como que me llamo Renesmee, vamos si me la va a dar.

El timbre que anunciaba que la clase había finalizado sonó, rápidamente cogí mi bolsa y fui rápidamente a "su" clase.

Cuando entré estaba recogiendo sus cosas y ni siquiera me miró.

-¿Me podrías explicar por qué fingiste no conocerme?- pregunté intentando mantener la calma.

No respondió.

-¿Por qué me echaste de clase?- continué con el interrogatorio, tendría que darme explicaciones.

-Llegaste tarde.- se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, vamos…- fruncí el ceño.- A otro con ese cuento.

-Cree lo que quieras.- respondió tan fríamente que casi se me heló la sangre.- Aquí no nos conocemos de nada, yo soy tu profesor y tú mi alumna.

-Eres un idio…- la vista se comenzó a nublar, y todo a dar vueltas a mi alrededor comenzando a volverse negro, solo pude notar como alguien me cogía en brazos.

…

…

Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos, y ahí lo vi a Jacob, parecía como si fuera un sueño con mi mano entre las suyas y el con los ojos cerrados.

Quería comprobar si era producto de mi imaginación y comencé a acariciar su perfecto rostro. Se veía tan… hermoso.

Abrió los ojos y pude ver cómo me observaba con sorpresa y me perdí en sus ojos, esos oscuros ojos que tanto me gustaban.

En un impuso le besé, se sentía tan bien tener sus labios junto a los míos, era mejor que en sueños, mucho mejor, me estaba correspondiendo el beso, era tan maravilloso, dulce… y suavemente se apartó de mí.

"_Eres una estúpida Renesmee"_

"_Es el novio de tu hermana, de Bella"_

"_Pero yo lo amo"_

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, con enfado, estaba enfadado lo podía notar, como pude notar que le gustó el beso porque lo correspondió.

-Renesmee.- apartó las manos de mis hombros.- ¿Qué…?

-Oh, fue un impulso.- traté de excusarme.- Es que te vi y no sé que me pasó.

-Ah… ¿tú besas simplemente porque te da la gana?- frunció el ceño.

-Pues sí.- me encogí de hombros.- ¿Te gustó?

-¡Estás loca!- exclamó mientras se ponía de pie.- Definitivamente estas totalmente loca.

-Oye, que solo ha sido un beso.- mentí, porque para mí había sido el mejor beso de toda mi vida.- No es para que te pongas así.

-¿Cómo que no me ponga así?- se cruzó de brazos.- Soy el novio de tu hermana.

-Yo no te he pedido matrimonio.- repliqué.- Además, ha sido un besito.

-Ya… claro.- masculló enfadado.- Un simple besito.

-Pero tengo que reconocer que me gustó.- le piqué, aunque fui totalmente sincera.- ¿Y a ti?

-Si... bueno… no.- tartamudeó, aclarando todas mis sospechas.

"_Le gustó el beso"_

En ese momento entraron Jane, Alice y Rosalie a la enfermería alarmadas, con preguntas sobre cómo estaba.

-¿Cómo estás Nessie?- preguntó la pequeñaja preocupada.

-Fuerte como un roble Alice.- respondí sonriéndole.

-Nos enteremos de casualidad Nessie.- habló Jane.

-Ya… todo fue muy rápido.- hablé mirando a Jacob fijamente, mientras este no sabía ni a dónde mirar.

-Bueno… yo me voy ya.- habló Jacob.- Chicas, aseguraos de que coma algo, que está aún débil.

"_Sí, quiero comerte a ti"_

Ahora que sabía que no le era del todo indiferente si me iba a arriesgar y le iba a hacer ver que lo quiero y que él me va a querer si no es que ya lo hace.

Las chicas asintieron y él se marchó, Alice y Rosalie estaban sumergidas en una conversación sobre la nueva temporada de ropa.

Jane me miraba como si supiera más de la cuenta, aunque yo creo que sí intuía algo porque estaba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tú estás muy contenta para haberte desmayado.- susurró para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

-A la salida te cuento.- sonreí como una tonta y me levanté.

…

…

Las clases ya habían acabado, y estábamos, una Jane ansiosa por saber lo que pasó y yo.

-¡Ahora, si cuéntame que pasó!- dio una pequeña palmada.- ¿Por qué fingió no conocerte?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué te echó de clase?- hizo una mueca.

- Según él porque llegué tarde.- me crucé de brazos.

-No sé… es todo estoy muy raro.

-Tienes razón Jane.- hice una pausa.- Pero eso no es lo realmente importante.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues que cuando sonó el timbre fui a que me diera una explicación de su comportamiento, y su actitud seguía muy extraña.- rodé los ojos.- Y entonces, lo empecé a ver todo borroso y me desmayé…

-¡Guau!- exclamó.- ¿Y qué más pasó?

-Pues cuando abrí los ojos, estaba el cogiendo mi mano.- alcé mi mano derecha.- Y con los ojos cerrados, entonces le acaricié el rostro, abrió los ojos y me perdí en ellos.-suspiré.- Y lo besé…

-¿Lo besaste?- gritó.

-Joder Jane, se va a enterar todo el puñetero instituto de que he besado a alguien.

-¿Y él que hizo?- preguntó.

-Pues me dijo que estaba loca.- puse los ojos en blanco.- Y se enfadó… pero yo creo que le gustó.

-En serio estás un poco loca.- se calmó.- Es nuestro profesor y encima el novio de tu hermana.

-Lo sé, pero es que no me pude resistir Jane.- suspiré.- Cuando lo vi así, todo dejó de tener sentido.

-Ah… el amor.- sonrió.- ¡Qué bonito!

…

Llegué a casa, como siempre estaba sola, mejor, no me apetecía mucho ver a Bella y que me contara lo feliz que estaba con Jacob, mucho menos después de lo de hoy.

Fui a mi habitación, me puse una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba mi ombligo descubierto y unos pantalones cortos.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?- dije sin siquiera mirar quien era.

-_Eh… Ness_.- era Helen.- _¿Cómo te va en el aburrido pueblo, con tú aburrida hermana y su aburrido novio?_

-Pues no sé.- suspiré.- Es complicado.

-_¿Complicado?_

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la discoteca antes de irme?

-_Claro, que me enrollé con el tipo que no dejaba de mirarte el culo_.- me hizo reír.

-Exacto, pues yo me iba a marchar cuando un borracho quiso propasarse conmigo.- expliqué.- Y un tío guapísimo, alto, musculoso, vamos… hermoso me salvó.

-_Ajá… ¿y qué tiene que ver eso?_

-Pues ese tío se llamaba Jacob, y estuve todo el día pensando en él.- retomé mi explicación.- ¿A que no adivinas quien es el novio de mi hermana?

_-¿Jacob?-_ preguntó.

-El mismo.- respondí.- Y tampoco sabes otra cosa.

-_¿Qué?_

-Es mi profesor de arte y fotografía.- suspiré.- Y hoy le he besado.

_-¿En serio?-_ sabía que ahora mi amiga estaría con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Sí, me he enamorado.

-_Joder tía, ¡que putada!-_ exclamó.- _Con tantos tíos te fijas en ese…_

-Pues ya ves…

Estuvimos hablando un rato más de todo un poco, las novedades desde que me había ido.

-_Bueno Ness, tengo que colgar_.- se despidió.- _Estamos en contacto._

-Claro, adiós Helen.

-_Chao zorra._

…

Después de hablar con ella preparé mis utensilios de pintura. Me apetecía mucho pintar, quería pensar y esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo, pintando.

Comencé trazando líneas sin sentido de colores como el rojo, azul, naranja, daba igual me ayudaba a pensar.

Pensé en Jacob, en Bella, en mí, en el beso, me sentía fatal por lo que había hecho, pero yo en serio lo amaba y él me correspondió el beso.

"_Oh, Dios, ¿Nessie qué vas a hacer?"_

"_Piensa en Bella"_

"_Piensa en ti"_

"_Tú lo amas"_

"_Vas a sufrir"_

"_Pero más lo vas a hacer alejándote"_

Miles de pensamientos me abrumaban, pero se disiparon cuando terminé el dibujo. Ese era mi método más certero para decidirme por algo.

Miré el lienzo, y ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Mi subconsciente había hablado.

"_Voy a luchar por ti Jacob"_


	10. ¿Serías capaz de dejarlo todo?

**RENESMEE POV**

Los días fueron pasando, y cada vez me sentía peor, porque por un lado estaba Jacob, que lo veía todos los días en la escuela y muchas veces en la casa porque es el novio de Bella.

"_Bella"_

Por otro mi hermana, que se ve que le quiere tanto, que hace que me duela sentir lo que siento por él, dije que lucharía por él, pero después vi el brillo de la felicidad en los ojos de Bella y me sentí tan culpable que quise hacerme a un lado.

"_Y juro que lo intenté, con todas mis fuerzas"_

Los primeros días fueron medio bien, y digo medio bien porque en las clases solo me habló lo justo, y cuando iba a la casa yo procuraba estar o bien en mi habitación, en la calle o simplemente ponía una excusa para no cenar junto a ellos.

Pero después, todo cambió de alguna manera, porque se comportaba como si quisiera acercarme pero a la vez alejarme, no sé cómo explicarlo, cuando me mira me hace sentir especial, como si me amara de una forma intensa, y sus acciones son iguales pero es como si se reprendiera y otra vez se pusiera una máscara de frialdad conmigo.

"_Y duele, duele muchísimo"_

Pero otra de las cosas más extrañas que me han pasado en estos días fue encontrarme una foto de Bella y Edward Cullen entre sus cosas, bien guardada, en la imagen sale mi hermana y él mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si se adoraran, abrazados y sonriendo.

Felices.

Se lo intenté preguntar a Bella, pero simplemente me evadió el tema alegando que no quería recordar. Se le veía muy herida con la sola mención del mismo, así que decidí que iría a ver a Cullen.

"_Eres una cotilla Renesmee"_

"_Es tu hermana, normal que te preocupes por ella"_

"_No te la des ahora de buena, es para sacar provecho de la situación"_

Sacudí la cabeza para intentar "alejar" a mi estúpida voz interior, en serio, ¿por qué no se puede callar un segundo?, mientras estaba sentada afuera del despacho de Edward Cullen.

Un rato después llegó Alec Volturi, ni siquiera me saludó, la verdad es que ya no sé si pensar que es serio, tímido o simplemente no me soporta, aunque pensándolo bien, con nadie habla mucho. En fin.

-Hola.- decidí romper el hielo.

-Hola.- repitió sin siquiera mirarme.

Y básicamente a eso se resumió nuestra conversación hasta que salió Cullen y me dijo que podía pasar.

-Bueno, señorita Swan.- dijo cuando ya estábamos sentados.- ¿A qué se debe su visita a dirección?

-Sé, sé que es una pregunta personal…- suspiré.- Y no te conozco de nada…

-Al grano por favor.- interrumpió mi balbuceo.

-Calma, pelirrojo.- automáticamente me tapé la boca.

"_Ups, debería poner un filtro entre mi cabeza loca y mi boca"_

-¿Cómo dijo?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- Si se refiere a mi pelo, es cobrizo no pelirrojo.

-No, no es eso…- intenté aguantar la risa.

-¿Entonces?

-Es esto.- saqué la fotografía de mi bolso.- ¿Ustedes dos fueron… pareja?

Suspiró, en sus ojos había melancolía y tristeza mezclado con añoranza, estaba claro que ellos fueron algo, no sólo amigos.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¿Curiosidad?- respondí aunque más bien sonó como una pregunta.

-Bien… no tengo por qué decirte nada.- sonrió.- Eres tan idéntica a Bella… de acuerdo te voy a contar.

**EDWARD POV**

…**FLASH BACK… **

**Después de años de vivir en Nueva York decidí regresar a Forks, para querer alejarme de una tormentosa relación. El mismo día que me mudé aquí, me encontré en mitad de la carretera a una muchacha que su camioneta se le había averiado.**

**-Eh, ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunté mientras me bajaba de mi coche.**

**-Creo que este trasto ya ha dado de sí.- resopló mientras levantaba la vista de la parte delantera de la camioneta y me miraba por primera vez.**

**Lo que sentí cuando vi sus ojos, no lo supe describir, unos ojos como los suyos nunca lo había visto, esos ojos iguales al chocolate fundido.**

**-¿Y a dónde te dirigías?**

**-A Forks, allí vivo.- sonrió.- Pero con esta chatarra en ese estado no voy a llegar.**

**-Si quieres yo te llevo.- ofrecí.- Yo también voy a vivir allí.**

**Ella aceptó que yo la llevara a su casa y que después la grúa se llevara el vehículo. Comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades, como la comida favorita, la estación del año o el color favorito.**

**-Depende del día.- respondió.- Hoy mi color favorito es el verde.**

…

…

**Mientras más pasaban los días, nos íbamos haciendo más y más cercanos, y la atracción que sentimos se fue convirtiendo en amor, un sentimiento que hasta ese momento supe que no lo había sentido jamás.**

…

…

**Después de unos meses de momentos inolvidables, decidí que era el momento de dar el paso, y pedirle que fuera mi esposa, ese día hice una cena romántica en mi apartamento, con música romántica y velas por todos lados, quería que fuera algo especial, algo recordara.**

**Y vaya que si lo fue, pero no en el buen sentido.**

**La cena había transcurrido y era el momento crucial, le dije que esperara en el salón mientras yo iba a la cocina a por champán. Mientras estaba sirviendo las copas, tocaron al timbre y Bella fue a abrir.**

**Yo me dirigí a ver quién era, se trataba de mi ex novia e iba cargando a un bebé.**

**-Tanya…- susurré abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.**

**-Edward… ¿quién es ella?- preguntó mirándonos a los dos sin entender.**

**-Hola Ed.- saludó.- Nos volvemos a ver… al fin.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Esa no es forma de tratar a la madre de tu hijo, ¿no crees?**

"_**Hijo, ¿qué hijo?" **_

**-¿Edward que clase de broma es esta?- preguntó Bella con los ojos llorosos.**

**-Ninguna broma muchacha, él es el padre de mi hijo.- le respondió ella.- Y tiene que asumir sus responsabilidades conmigo y con su bebé.**

**Y desde ese momento, Bella no quiso saber nada de mí, considerándome un mentiroso, yo me tuve que casar con Tanya y darle un apellido a mi hijo, aunque nunca comprobara mi paternidad, ella no sería capaz de engañarme de esa manera y no volví a hablar con el amor de mi vida hasta que me llamó para recomendar al sujeto de Jacob Black como profesor.**

…**FIN DEL FLASHBLACK…**

-¿Y tú no sabías nada de que tenías un hijo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-No, no sabía absolutamente nada.

-¿Y por qué carajo no le explicaste a mi hermana que no tenías ni puñetera idea?- frunció el ceño.- No la engañaste, eso te pilló tan de sorpresa a ti cómo a ella, joder.

-Nunca quiso escucharme.- suspiré.- dejé mil mensajes, mil llamadas, le envié flores y todas acababan en la basura, le supliqué, le imploré que me dejara explicarle como sucedieron las cosas, pero no me escuchó.

-¿Por qué te casaste con alguien a quien no amabas?

-Porque quería darle una familia a ese bebé, aunque nunca olvidara a Bella, esa pequeña criatura se merecía una familia.

-¿Eres feliz?

-¿Acaso importa, Renesmee?

-Pues claro, claro que importa pelirrojo.

-Estoy bien al lado de mi hijo y bueno… Tanya es… Tanya.

-¿Sigues pensando en Bella?

-Cada segundo de mi vida, nunca la olvidaré Renesmee, ella es mi otra mitad, desde el día en que la vi.

-¿La sigues amando, Edward?

-Sí.

-¿Serías capaz de luchar por ella?

Esa pregunta me dejó de piedra, porque claro que amaba a Bella, con toda mi alma, pero…

"_¿Sería capaz de dejarlo todo y luchar por mi Bella?"_

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero es importante para el transcurso de la historia, ya lo veréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestros comentarios!**

**Y si queréis os paséis por mi otra historia: Culpable de quererte.**


	11. Decisiones y obstáculos

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.

Aclaración: Todos Humanos

…-…-…-…-…-…

**POV AUTORA**

Renesmee se estaba comenzando a impacientar, era una pregunta simple. Muy simple para ella. Pero mirando los ojos esmeraldas del cobrizo se dio cuenta de que estaba en una gran batalla interna.

Esto era difícil para él.

La muchacha suspiró mientras sus dedos tamborileaban en el escritorio de Edward, en el que estaba su ordenador portátil en medio, el lado derecho estaba ocupado con carpetas y en el izquierdo, marcos con fotografías.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de las muchas fotografías que había en el despacho. Todas de un hermoso bebé de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, una punzada de arrepentimiento se asentó en su pecho. Sabía que no estaba haciendo bien abriendo la herida y deseó no haber preguntado siquiera, pero y si en verdad la felicidad de su hermana estaba al lado del autoproclamado-por ella- pelirrojo, director de su instituto.

_Vale, también lo hacía por ella._ Pero, después estaba ese niño de por medio, la historia que le había contado Edward… Aunque todavía no había encajado la parte de que no le había hecho una prueba de paternidad.

_¿Qué clase de idiota no le hace una prueba de paternidad a un niño que no está seguro de que es suyo? ¡Ah sí, Edward "el pelirrojo" Cullen!_

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sonó, Renesmee se levantó como un resorte al escucharlo cogiendo su bolso y sus libros de texto.

— Que tenga buen día pelirrojo— pero él seguía absorto en su batalla interna y prefirió dejar las cosas tal cual como estaban.

_Será lo mejor._

…

…

…

Edward ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Renesmee había abandonado el despacho mientras él estaba en su debate interno. Echaba de menos a Bella. ¡Como el infierno de que sí!

Pero no era tan fácil, nada era fácil, su vida se arruino desde el momento en que Tanya reapareció después de tanto tiempo diciendo que estaba embarazada, pero claro, ¿qué podía hacer? ¡Amaba a su hijo! Ese niño tenía que tener una familia, aunque él y su petulante esposa no se soportaran, porque claramente no lo hacían y cada día se daba cuenta del error que fue en meterse en los pantalones de esa mujer.

Suspirando se frotó los ojos con la palma de su mano, la amaba, y él sabía que no la iba a dejar de amar nunca en su vida, así ella estuviera con otro hombre y el encadenado a un matrimonio sin futuro con una mujer que no soportaba, porque ya que estábamos en esas, ¡Su matrimonio no tenía futuro! Lo supo en el mismo momento que puso su firma en ese odioso papel que decía que estaban casados, lo supo cuando tuvo sexo con su esposa en su noche de bodas imaginando que era Bella, y lo reconoce ahora que la hermana de ella, una adolescente de dieciséis años, le abre los ojos a la puta realidad.

Cuando los puñeteros sentimientos lo abrumaban, sabía que solo una cosa podía hacer. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña llave y abrió el cajón de su escritorio. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre. Nunca se iba a cansar de contemplarla.

Cogió la fotografía que atesoraba en su escritorio, era de él con su amada Bella en un hermoso parque. Amaba esa fotografía, lucían tan felices que le producía un horrible nudo en la garganta verla. Sabía que nunca dejaría ir esos recuerdos y ese sentimiento.

— Aún te sigo amando, Isabella Swan.— acarició el rostro de la joven inmortalizado en la fotografía.— Y estoy malditamente seguro de que voy a luchar por ti.

…-…-…-…-….

El puñetero día era cada vez más largo, todavía faltaban más horas para poder verla. Estaría bien si estuviéramos hablando de su novia, a la que amaba, pero no, era la hermana pequeña la que lo traía desquiciado, su franqueza era la que lo ponía de rodillas.

_Renesmee._

Ese era el puto nombre que rondaba en su jodida cabeza desde que le besó descaradamente. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza y estaba cagado de que descubrieran lo que rondaba por su asquerosa mente.

_Solo tiene dieciséis años._

Esa afirmación era la que lo acechaba día y noche, además de que era la hermana de Bella.

_Bella._

Solo el nombre de su novia le producía una horrible punzada en el estómago, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo el grandísimo idiota? Desde siempre había amado a esa mujer, y ahora aparece con su franqueza, su alegría y su mirada como el caramelo derretido la hermana y no es inmune a sus encantos, aunque sabe que es una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. No puede sacársela de la cabeza.

Era la primera clase del día, y él la vería a última hora y no sabría lo que iba a hacer, porque automáticamente su sangre iba a correr por lugares que sabía que no debería, ¡Y joder que lo hacía!

Desde que conoció a la muchacha llevaba más duchas frías que cuando era un adolescente hormonal.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la primera clase y el inicio de la última, había puesto trabajo para hacer en clase para absorberse en sus pensamientos.

Con decisión caminó a la siguiente clase, suspirando porque las horas pasaran pronto, porque como el infierno de que la quería volver a ver aunque eso estuviera mal. _Muy mal._

…-…-…-…-

Con la cabeza dando vueltas por la explicación del proceso de metamorfosis que el señor Banner estaba intentando explicarle a sus alumnos, Renesmee estaba intentando tomar apuntes, en esa clase tenía de compañera a Jane, así no se sentía tan sola aunque en este momento no estaba funcionando de nada y su amiga lo estaba notando.

Algo impactó contra su cabello y la hizo sobresaltarse un poco, menos mal que nadie más se dio cuenta. Bajando la mirada al suelo encontró un papelito arrugado. Medio sonrió al darse cuenta de quién era.

"**Me aburro O.o. Si Banner habla una sola puñetera palabra más sobre gusanos y mariposas, juro que me desmayo de aburrimiento ****. Atte: La sexy Jane xD"**

Las ocurrencias de Jane le habían sacado una sonrisa en esos momentos, y se lo agradecía por ello. Cogió su bolígrafo rojo y escribió una respuesta:

"**Uh, uh, me pasa lo mismo tía, odio biología, no me gusta para nada, prefiero otras clases para ser sincera. Atte: La hermosísima Renesmee."**

Sin girarse pasó la nota a la mesa de detrás donde estaba su amiga, que la interceptó a medio camino y soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que toda la clase se girará para mirarla.

— ¿Tiene algo que compartir con nosotros señorita Volturi?— preguntó Banner con una ceja alzada.

— Claro que no, siga con su interesante explicación— dijo con una sonriente expresión la rubia, como si no hubiera detenido una explicación y todas esas personas la estuvieran mirando inquisitoriamente.

Cuando el profesor prosiguió explicando Jane escribió en el arrugado papel:

"_**Ya me imagino el tipo de clase que a ti te resulta más "inspiradora" mi querida amiguita. Atte: La sexy Jane. "**_

El papel volvió a rebotar en el mismo lugar de antes y Ness lo cogió con cautela por lo que podía contener en él. Todo era posible viniendo de la loca de Jane.

"_**Ni te lo imaginas. Atte: La hermosa-sexy-linda Nessie"**_

Y así fue como transcurrió la clase entre notas y explicaciones aburridas. Poco a poco se estaba acercando la última clase. La que tenía a Jacob de profesor y la que se había convertido en su tortura personal. Le dolía verlo y no poder tocarlo. ¡Joder!. Aparentar que no sentía nada cada vez que su nombre pasaba por los labios de él, cada vez que la miraba con esos ojos negros que hacía que sintiera en llamas todo su cuerpo.

Poco a poco fueron pasando las clases, una a una, con lentitud, no iba a negar Ness que no había pensado en "enfermarse" y que la enfermera le diera un pase para irse a casa y saltarse la última hora. Pero no era una cobarde. Nunca lo ha sido. Nunca lo será. Punto y final.

Y así, la temida última hora llegó, aun no aparecía su tormento por la puerta y ya estaba hiperventilando. Simplemente genial.

La joven mandaba miradas fugaces entre la puerta y su regazo, nunca estaría preparada para verlo pavoneándose como el Adonis que aparenta ser por toda la clase, que ella estaba segura que las féminas estaban completamente locas por él, solo hacía falta mirar las miradas lascivas que le mandaban. _Zorras más que zorras._

_Pero tú no te quedas atrás querida, eres la peor._- Ese era el pensamiento que su conciencia le hacía reproducir una y otra vez en su cabeza. La peor de todas, su profesor y el novio de su hermana. ¡Toma ya! Jodida suerte la que tenía.

— Hola chicos y chicas— saludó Jacob mientras entraba al aula, haciendo que Renesmee levantara la vista hacia él y lo descubriera mirándola.

— Hola guapísimo— replicó una voz femenina desde la parte de atrás de la clase, seguido de suspiros soñadores por parte de las chicas y bufidos por parte de los chicos.

Renesmee sentía que hervía, los celos y la ira cociéndose por dentro, sumado con los nervios de verlo. Era malo muy malo para su estado emocional.

La clase oficialmente comenzó y Jacob puso unas fotografías muy reconocidas, Renesmee las conocía bien. A ella en verdad le gustaba la clase y la intentaba disfrutar sin pensar mucho en él.

— ¿Alguien sabría decirme el nombre de esta pintura?— preguntó apoyado de una manera tan malditamente sexy que debería de estar prohibida en su escritorio.

Toda la clase quedó callada en ese momento, Renesmee no podía entender cómo es que nadie supiera de esa pintura. Y sin pensarlo dijo la respuesta.

— Madonna de Manchester, creada en 1497 por Miguel Ángel y se puede encontrar en la National Gallery de Londres.— respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos, lo que dejó aturdido al moreno por unos instantes.

— Es correcto— concedió con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro y una expresión afable que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía en él, lo que hizo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago.

Después de varias proyecciones y diapositivas más la clase por fin finalizo. El plan de Renesmee era tan pronto como sonara la campana ella echar a correr sin mirar atrás. No se sentía realmente de humor para lidiar con unos instantes más en esa aula. Planes que por supuesto fueron abortados al instante al escuchar la voz de Jacob.

— Señorita Swan, ¿podría quedarse unos instantes después de la clase?— le preguntó el moreno, francamente sin saber que cojones iba a decirle, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz aparte de las serias respuestas que ella daba a las preguntas de clase.

Esperó hasta que el último alumno dejó la clase para enfrentar el hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre señor Black?— preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

_¿Señor Black? ¡Qué demonios…!_

— ¿Señor Black?— repitió en un susurro apenas audible Jacob, sinceramente le había dolido esa forma de referirse a él. Claro que el no la había tratado de otra manera. Nunca. Desde que supo que era su alumna.

— Sí… ¿Para qué me ha hecho quedarme?— preguntó Nessie, sintiendo que sus rodillas iban a flaquear en cualquier momento y se iba a lanzar a su cuello.

— Te he hecho quedarte porque…— la realidad cayó una vez más sobre él y se tragó lo que iba absurdamente a decir— Te quiero felicitar porque has sido la única que sabía la respuesta.

Como un balde de agua fría cayeron las palabras de él sobre ella, simple y sencillamente no podía ser tan estúpida como para creer que iba a decir otra cosa. Asintió con la cabeza.— Muchas Gracias.

Jake podía ver la tristeza inundar los ojos caramelo de la chica y se quería golpear por ser él el causante de esto, en este momento se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un imbécil, porque aunque no lo quisiera reconocer sabía que estaba sintiendo sentimientos muy fuertes por ella. Pero también sabía que aunque los uniera esos sentimientos, había más obstáculos entre ellos, impuestos por él y por el destino. Pero obstáculos al final de cuentas.

Y todo recaía en la misma pregunta: ¿Cuándo hay tantos obstáculos en amor puede ser más fuerte?

….****….****….***….

**¡Comentarios!**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


	12. Confesiones y Primera vez

**POV AUTORA**

Hecha un ovillo en su cama estaba Renesmee arropada con sus sabanas color lavanda, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su cara surcada por lágrimas secas y su cabello rojizo enmarañado. Definitivamente su vida era un asco. No pensaba que le fuera a afectar tanto el haber visto la cara de ese adorable bebé. Pero sí. Ver la cara del hijo de Edward, o el pelirrojo, como ella lo llama la afectó como el infierno. No estaba haciendo las cosas bien, por supuesto que no. Había tenido otra recaída, otra vez había estado comiendo para sentirse mejor y de nuevo se había provocado el vómito. Y así pasó el resto de la semana.

La chica que se levantaba por las mañanas era una sombra de la que de verdad era. Una sombra. Sin vida.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados. Bella seguía en su mundo de fantasía. No había hablado casi con Reneé.

Y ahora era viernes por la noche, se suponía que ya que había entrado el fin de semana saldría de fiesta, a divertirse y más que Bella no estaba en casa, tenía que ir a Nueva York por unos días a algo, que le había hablado entusiasmada en la mañana del jueves antes de que Nessie tuviera que irse al instituto.

Jane le había dejado mensajes. Helen también le había dejado mensajes. Y Rose.

Jane estaba preocupada por Nessie, que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Helen echaba de menos a su "zorra" como ella la llama, y Rose, tan intuitiva siempre, sabía que algo raro se estaba cociendo.

Con el cuerpo entumecido Nessie se sentó en la cama, suspiró pasándose una mano por su cabello, que más parecía un nido de pájaros, echó a un lado la sábana y se puso en pie rápidamente. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. Estaba débil.

Aún con la luz apagada cogió un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta cualquiera y unas converses, se recogió el cabello en un moño desordenado y bajó al salón. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo y tampoco le importaba. Cogió una botella de licor que Bella siempre guardaba para momentos especiales, al lado de la televisión estaban las llaves de la camioneta de Bella, que había dejado en la casa.

Con una profunda exhalación se dirigió a la entrada, cruzó la puerta principal y la cerró de una patada. La fría brisa la envolvió y se estremeció ligeramente.

¡Mierda! Debería de haberse puesto una sudadera o algo más de abrigo.

Subió a la destartalada camioneta, puso las llaves en el contacto y rugió a la vida.

Condujo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que treinta minutos después llegó a la playa. La imagen de esta la impresionó y mucho. Ya era pasada la media noche, el agua reflejada la luz de la luna llena y de las muchas estrellas.

_-Algún día me encantaría pintar esto.-_ pensó Nessie mientras se bajaba con la botella en la mano derecha.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni ella misma lo sabía, sólo quería gritar, llorar y emborracharse.

Eso, emborracharse. Mucho. Y la playa a estas horas parecía ser un buen lugar para hacer eso. Había salido de la abrumadora sensación de su casa, casa que la asfixiaba, casa en la que habían estado juntos él y su hermana.

A tropezones llegó a la orilla, sintiendo como el agua que llegaba hasta sus tobillos calara sus zapatillas y le mojara los pies.

Bebió otro trago, el alcohol hizo su recorrido dejando la sensación de fuego en su garganta y sacudió su cabeza por el amargo sabor.

Su rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras hipaba, y gritaba. Estaba muy alejada, y completamente segura de que nadie la oiría.

Se sentía como si estuviera en un agujero negro, que se la iba tragando poco a poco, dejándola vacía, entumecida y adolorida.

— ¿Por qué?— decía a la nada, mientras volvía a beber. — ¿Por qué?

Desde siempre su vida había estado llena de complejos, inseguridades, decepciones, pero esto… esto superaba todo. Porque aquí era la que se interponía, era la idiota que contemplaba como el amor de su vida… no la quería. Su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que pensaba en eso.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres a mí?

Sentado en su cama, con la cabeza entre sus manos, estaba Jacob pensando en su alumna, Renesmee, todo… lo que sea que el sintiera por ella se le estaba yendo de las manos. Cada vez que la veía, todo se revolucionara como si fuera un estúpido adolescente lleno de testosterona. ¡Y mierda si no le empezaba a latir el corazón con fiereza cada vez que veía! Su rizado cabello cobrizo, su piel que estaba seguro que era tan cremosa, y sus ojos… ojos color chocolate... como los de Bella.

¡Sí, Bella! Su novia y la mujer a la que se supone que debería amar… pero no.

— ¿Qué coño estás pensando Jacob?— murmuró. — Bella es la mujer a la que tú has amado toda tu vida…

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Ni el mismo tenía la respuesta a eso, pero lo que sí sabía era que sentía… _algo_ muy fuerte por la joven. _Algo _a lo que se negaba a llamarlo amor… Porque no podía ser amor, ¿o sí?

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación, pasándose las manos por su negro cabello. Escuchó como tocaban a la puerta.

—Pasa. — concedió el pelinegro.

La puerta se abrió completamente y entró Billy lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué sucede papá?— preguntó Jacob.

— Desde hace unos días te encuentro… extraño. — Le dijo el hombre. — Estás absorto en tus pensamientos, no hablas casi, y tus ojos tienen ese extraño brillo, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que es mal de amores. — Medio adivinó. — ¿Es por Bella?

— Es complicado. — respondió Jacob cerrándose herméticamente.

— Está bien hijo, sólo te quiero contar una historia. —dijo Billy. — Mi historia y la de Sarah, puede que te haga ver las cosas más claras. Sean cuales sean tus problemas en este ámbito.

Jacob nunca supo de la historia de sus padres. Desde que su madre murió en casa casi no se hablaban del asunto. Después el se marchó y no hubo oportunidad.

El silencio por parte de Jacob le dio carta blanca a su padre para comenzar la historia. — Antes de conocer a tu madre, yo tuve otra novia, ella se llamaba Kelly, una mujer hermosa, de cabellos dorados que parecían que estaban bañados por el sol, ojos azules como el cielo, y piel tan blanca como la nieve. La quería mucho, siempre intentaba pasar tiempo con ella. —Sonrió al recordar. — Pero entonces conocí a Sarah, que era lo opuesto a ella, en cuánto a belleza se refiere, ella con su cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos oscuros, exóticas facciones y piel dorada. En cuánto la vi supe que era para mí… pero también era la mejor amiga de Kelly, mi novia por aquellos tiempos.

Jacob contuvo la respiración, su padre vivió algo parecido a lo que él, y eso lo reconfortaba de un modo u otro.

— Te imaginarás la situación, yo saliendo con su mejor amiga. Me sentía como un bastardo cada vez que la miraba o pensaba en ella, pero peor me sentía cuando me evadía y veía en su mirada que me quería.

— ¿Entonces qué hiciste?— preguntó el moreno.

— Supe que esa situación no podía seguir así, me armé de valor y le confesé a Kelly mis sentimientos. No podía seguirla engañando, ni a ella, ni a mí. Esa relación nos destruía a los dos, porque yo no podía estar con ella cuando mi corazón estaba con Sarah. Hubo un tiempo en que lo pasamos realmente mal a todos, pero al final Kelly lo comprendió y yo pude abrir mis sentimientos a Sarah, y el resto de la historia ya lo sabes.

Jacob estaba en shock, su boca se abría y se cerraba. La comprensión cruzando su rostro. Su padre había tenido el coraje de luchar por la mujer que amaba. Y él era un maldito bastardo cobarde por no darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Billy dejó a Jacob a solas para reflexionar sobre la historia que le había contado, estaba seguro que su historia ayudaría a su hijo a ver las cosas más claras.

Jacob decidió salir a caminar un rato por la playa, eso le haría bien. Poner sus pensamientos en orden. Se veía como una genial idea después de todo.

La noche era estrellada y era luna llena. Simplemente hermosa, por su mente cruzó el rostro de Renesmee, en esta semana había estado apagada, como si las ganas de vivir se hubieran drenado fuera de ella.

Y como el infierno si eso no tenía a Jacob preocupado, le dolía hasta el alma cuando la veía así.

Todo dentro de él gritaba porque fuera a buscarla, pero su cabeza le recordaba una y mil veces quién era a quien tenía que amar. Joder, esta situación lo estaba matando.

Porque cada vez que la veía en clase quería abrazarla, levantarla, tumbarla en su escritorio y hacerle el amor de todas las formas posibles.

— Estás desquiciado. —Murmuró a la nada mientras seguía caminando.

A lo lejos, contempló una sombra que caminaba en dirección opuesta, que a mitad de camino se detuvo y se sentó sobre la arena.

La curiosidad ganó y se acercó para ver quién era lentamente, mientras se fue aproximando, cabello rojizos captaron su atención. Tenía las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho y su cara estaba oculta entre todo su pelo que caía en mechones rizados por todos lados.

_-¿Renesmee?- pensó mientras más se acercaba. _

— ¿Por qué no me quieres a mí?— hipó la muchacha.

Definitivamente era ella, su voz era inconfundible, aunque estaba con un ligero toque, estaba ebria.

El hecho de que estaba borracha, cabreó a Jacob, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que exponerse así? ¿Emborracharse en mitad de la nada?

Pero por otro lado el hecho de verla tan vulnerable por lo que sabía que era su culpa, le hacía sentir como un maldito hijo de puta. Quería golpearse hasta la muerte por ser tan cobarde.

— Te equivocas. — dijo las palabras antes de que pudieran salir de su boca. Y eso que se suponía que la que estaba ebria era ella.

Al escuchar eso Renesmee se levantó con tal rapidez que en su estado embriaguez resultó fatal, puesto que todo comenzó a dar vueltas y se tambaleó, gracias a los reflejos de Jacob evitó estamparse contra el suelo.

Renesmee miró a los ojos negros del moreno perpleja y muy confundida. Puede que todo eso fuera producto de su desquiciada cabeza, pero se sentía tan malditamente real, que no quería que se acabara. El estar entre sus brazos.

— ¿En qué me equivoco?— preguntó con voz entrecortada y ojos llorosos.

— Seguro que te equivocas, porque si no esa persona tiene que ser un jodido bastardo idiota para no quererte. — Habló en un susurro mirándola a los ojos. — Definitivamente tiene que ser un jodido idiota.

Renesmee lo abrazó como si fuera lo único que la pudiera mantener con vida.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me quieres?— murmuró contra su pecho.

Jacob sintió como todo en él se contraía ante la pregunta de la joven, y otra vez sin pensarlo habló de nuevo: — Te equivocas otra vez Renesmee.

Ella se apartó bruscamente de él cuando dijo eso, en sus ojos vio un matiz diferente, un matiz de necesidad, de deseo reprimido.

— Jacob, yo…— entonces volvió a tropezar con la realidad, su hermana, lo que representaba él en su vida… todo. — Yo… lo siento tanto.

Y echó a correr lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, sus pulmones ardían y el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en su sistema, pero aún así corrió para alejarse de él.

Jacob vio como Renesmee se alejaba de él, y a cada paso que ella daba era como una cuchilla que se hundía dentro de él, y jodidamente equivocada estaba si pensaba que la iba a dejar ir así.

Cuando sintió que sus piernas no podían moverse un milímetro más se dejó caer en la arena, sabía que la estaba siguiendo. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte todavía. Él se dejó caer a su lado. Y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella se intentaba zafar de su abrazo pero él era más fuerte, y Renesmee comenzó a dar suaves puñetazos al pecho de él para apartarlo, pero solo consiguió que él se pegara más a ella.

— ¡Suéltame Jacob!— gritó la muchacha. — ¿No ves que me quema? ¿Qué cada vez que me tocas me quemas?

— Renesmee…

— Cada vez que me miras me siento morir un poco más, que cada vez que me hablas es como si me rajaras el corazón, cada vez que me tocas es como si me echaras gasolina y me prendieras fuego. Y cuándo no lo haces lo único que pido es que lo hagas, y me siento por eso como una maldita bastarda.

— ¿Y tú no ves que me mata el verte así y saber que es mi culpa? ¿Qué me siento como un maldito cobarde por no confesar lo que siento? ¿Y qué me mata tocar a tu hermana y acostarme con ella cuando pienso en ti?

La confesión de Jacob la dejó helada, él sentía algo por ella, sin decir las palabras lo había confesado pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida, quería que salieran de su boca.

— ¿Y qué sientes exactamente por mí, Jacob?

— Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras Nessie. —Llevó las manos a su pecho, apuntando su corazón. — Pero cada vez que te veo mi mundo se pone del revés y esto, comienza a latir con tanta fuerza que tengo miedo que me haga una perforación en el tórax. Y aunque mi cabeza me grita que soy un jodido desquiciado, siento que me muero si no te miro, si no inhalo un poco de tu suave olor a fresas y estos días en los que te he visto apagada sentía que me moría.

Renesmee lo miró con los ojos brillando con lágrimas a punto de derramar.

— Te amo, Jacob. — comenzó a llorar. — Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Jacob no pudo aguantar más y atacó los labios de ella con los suyos. Sentía como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. La amaba, siempre lo hizo pero estuvo lo suficiente ciego para no darse cuenta de ello. Y ahora que probaba como se volvían a sentir sus labios, no quería que eso acabara nunca. Renesmee se pegó más a él, sus labios casi moviéndose frenéticamente. Una lucha por el poder, ya habían dejado a un lado la dulzura y delicadeza y habían pasado a la pasión y a la necesidad.

Estaban los dos de rodillas besándose, solo con la arena, la playa, las estrellas y la luna de testigo de la confesión de su amor. Se habían abierto mutuamente, sus sentimientos y su corazón.

Se fueron levantando de la arena, Nessie estaba tiritando, la noche estaba empezando a tornarse aún más fría y cuando Jacob se dio cuenta la abrazó dándole calor y juntos se fueron a la camioneta de la chica.

Después de unos minutos, ninguno habló, el silencio reinaba, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio reconfortante, y sabían que por ahora lo único que necesitaba reinar entre ellos eran los sentimientos.

— Pásame las llaves, no puedo dejar que conduzcas después de haber bebido. — dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

— Te aseguro que no estoy borracha. —sonrió Nessie. — Al menos ya no.

— De todas formas, me quedaría más tranquilo…

— Está bien. — dijo Renesmee cortándolo, no necesitaba convencerla. Ella quería tenerlo cerca.

Mientras conducía para la casa de ella Jacob agarró su mano, y mantuvieron sus dedos entrelazos. No sabía lo que le depararía el futuro, pero quería vivir su presente, y vivirlo junto a Ness.

Se detuvo en frente de la casa y apagó el motor, se bajó del vehículo y llego a grandes zancadas para abrirle la puerta a Renesmee. Cuando lo hizo ella le sonrió abiertamente.

— Bueno, yo creo que ya es hora…— murmuró nerviosamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

— No, Jacob, quédate. —Le pidió la cobriza con una tímida sonrisa. — Quédate conmigo.

Él no se pudo negar y con sus manos entrelazadas entraron a la casa, cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta comenzaron a besarse.

— Me podría volver un adicto a tus besos. — murmuró el moreno capturando con su boca el labio inferior de la chica causando que ella soltara un gemido.

Ella pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de él, mientras él la guiaba en sus brazos a su habitación.

Cuando llegó la dejó suavemente en su cama y comenzó a besarla. Lentamente se fue quitando su camiseta, dejando expuesto su abdomen bien marcado, y Renesmee fue trazando con sus manos cada uno de los músculos de él, excitándolo aún más.

Ella sentía la dureza de la entrepierna de él bajo sus pantalones vaqueros presionando su centro, y Jacob subió la camiseta y la ayudó a quitársela dejando expuesto su vientre plano y sus pechos firmes aún cubiertos por el sujetador. Comenzó a besarla lentamente, desde su boca hasta su bajo vientre, deteniéndose en sus pantalones, mientras ella comenzaba a bajarle a él los suyos.

Pronto los dos estuvieron en ropa interior, y Renesmee estaba más convencida que nunca del paso que iba a dar, entre besos y suaves gemidos el sujetador de ella desapareció dejando libres sus cremosos pechos que él saboreó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?

— Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida.

Y con eso, se fundieron en uno solo, con suaves estocadas, jadeos y gemidos. Él pasado no importaba, el futuro tampoco, lo único verdaderamente importante era el presente.

Ya tendrían tiempo de enfrentarse al mundo, pero esa noche al menos se pertenecían.

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestros comentarios!**


End file.
